1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dual in-line packaged (DIP) lead trimming apparatus and more particurlarly to an improved automatic DIP lead trimmer for trimming the leads from a Cerdip DIP package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many automatic DIP lead trimmer devices are known in the prior art, a problem has arisen with regard to prior art devices when they are used to trim the lead frames from Cerdip (an abreviation for "ceramic DIP") packaged electronic chips. The problem relates to the failure of such prior art designs to properly seperate the fore and aft ends of the lead frame scrap from the trimmed DIP. As a result, one or both of the trimmed end portions of the lead frame are often carried with the DIP onto an exit rail and/or into a storage tube causing the DIP legs to bind on the chute or in the storage tube thereby causing jams which must be manually cleared. This of course severely limits the throughput of the device.